


Living The Fantasy

by Miicah



Series: Home For My Heart [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miicah/pseuds/Miicah
Summary: Meeting royalty, falling in love, and living happy ever after were the things Hollywood movies were made of…or happened only to the Meghan Markle and Daniel Westling’s of the world. Rylie Martin was neither made for the silver screen nor one of the lucky one percent—that is, until a bachelor party entered the bar she worked at one fateful night. Even after a magical meeting and love in the air, Rylie knew getting that fairytale ending wouldn’t be easy.But nothing could have prepared her for what awaited her in Cordonia.(An expanded retelling of The Royal Romance, Book One.)





	1. I Met You In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently discovered Choices (where has it been all my life!) and TRR was my first book that just completely captured my heart! So much so that I decided to try and expand on the universe that they gave us.
> 
> It will mostly be from Rylie's (MC) point of view, but I do plan on having some "intermission" chapters where I explore some "behind the scenes" moments from another character's POV. Tags to be added as the story continues.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter One: I Met You in the Dark**

_ I met you in the dark, you lit me up _

_ You made me feel as though I was enough _

As Rylie heaved two large bags of trash up so they weren’t dragging on the ground as she brought them to the dumpster, her mind wandered as it usually did when performing such _ glamorous _ tasks, especially when she was on her second of a back-to-back shift and was basically just running on fumes by that point. 

Often her thoughts drifted to alternate universes where she was holding up a plate of decadent pastries instead of rancid garbage or wearing a form-flattering designer dress instead of an ill-fitting, alcohol-stained waitress uniform and pretend the pitter-patter of what she hoped _ weren’t _ rats were instead the footsteps of an elegant ballroom dance.

(Not that she even knew a single one, but hey, this was a fantasy, not reality. Speaking of reality, Rylie could distantly hear her co-worker Daniel’s yelp and tug on her arm, threatening to pull her from her daydream and back to the present where those sounds _ were _ rats. Not wanting to low-key freak out with him, Rylie delved deeper into her fictional other life.)

Maybe she could have a job where the words, “it’s five o’clock somewhere,” wasn’t a daily utterance, or maybe she could win the lottery and never have to work at all ever again. Or maybe, just maybe, she could be _ someone _ who was treated equally and with respect instead of--

“Hey! Rylie, Daniel, quit slacking off over there!”

\--Well, _ that _.

And she was so close to reaching the ‘prince charming’ and ‘happily ever after’ portion of her fantasy, too.

With a sigh, Rylie turned to face their manager, Kevin, as Daniel let go of her arm. “You _ told _ us to take out the garbage.” Rylie wasn’t usually the type to talk back to her bosses, but there was only so much belittling someone could take before they snapped and Rylie knew that her manager knew that he wouldn’t be able to replace her so easily if he fired her.

Unfortunately, her manager also knew that if she didn’t need the job so badly she would’ve quit by now, which always left him with the upper hand. “I didn’t expect you maggots to take it literally and throw yourselves out with it. Now I’m _ telling _ you to wait on the bachelor party that just rolled in. So chop chop!”

Forced to take the loss, Rylie bristled as Kevin smiled smugly before turning to head back into the bar.

“If bullying us is the only thing that makes him happy in life, I think we’re the ones winning in the long run, Rylie,” Daniel said in an attempt to placate her, and after a moment Rylie let out a long breath, expelling all her tension and anger.

“That’s true,” she conceded as they hurried to toss the remaining garbage bags into the dumpster. “That doesn’t make it right, but I’m not going to let him take up any more brain power. Let’s go check out the damage of this bachelor party.”

Heading back inside, the two of them peeked from around the corner of the Employee Only entrance at the back, eyeing the trio of males that waited at the front to be seated. A tanned man in a dark grey suit called out to Traci, one of the other waitresses, as she passed by with a pitcher of water for one of her tables.

“Waitress, there you are. We need your best table!” the man in the suit said.

“Forget the table,” one of the other men said, dressed on the complete opposite spectrum of his friend, with a button-opened long sleeve denim shirt over a plain white t-shirt and jeans. “Just bring us your whiskey, and lots of it.”

“Maybe the one in the suit is the one getting hitched?” Rylie theorized as she continued to peer out at them, watching as Traci assured them that someone would be out to seat them shortly and left to attend to her customers. Guessing what everyone’s story was for them to walk into a barely ‘Grade A’ bar was a thing they did to pass the time. “Do you think they’re bar-hopping, or that this is the pre-game?” she asked, turning to look back at Daniel to find that he was already looking at her with a sad puppy expression, hands clasped in the universal sign of begging. She could already guess what it was he was going to request of her. “Oh, no, Daniel…”

“Rylie, please take this one. I’ve got a date tonight, and I’ll never make it out of here in time…”

While it was only a group of three—smaller than the huge bachelor party they were expecting—alcohol always made things more unpredictable. “Why do I get all the rowdy tables?” Rylie half-complained, though she already knew she was going to do it for her friend.

“Because you’re a saint with a heart of gold and patience a mile wide?” Daniel buttered her up.

Rylie hummed noncommittally, but her poker face cracked as Daniel jutted out his bottom lip more and she threw her hands up in defeat. “Oh, you know I’ve got your back. It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do tonight…and they’re kinda hot…and the tips should be good…” Rylie listed, trying to make herself feel better about accepting and make Daniel feel less guilty for asking.

“Oh, thank you, thank you! I owe you one. You’re the best!” Daniel gushed as he hugged her, and she laughed and hugged him back.

“Just have enough fun for the both of us. I wanna hear all about it tomorrow!”

Unfortunately, their manager chose that exact moment to walk in on them. “Are you two _ still _ talking? I’ve seated them already. Now get over there before I dock your pay!”

Rolling her eyes as Kevin left again—maybe if they weren’t so short-staffed he wouldn’t have to do some _ actual _ work like seating customers, the horror!—Rylie waved bye to Daniel before straightening her uniform and plastering the friendliest smile she could muster as she walked over to where the party was seated, grabbing three menus as she went. Rylie bowed her head apologetically for interrupting their conversation; it sounded like they had some sort of European accent. “Hello, gentlemen!” she greeted as she placed menus down in front of them. “Sorry for the wait. My name’s Rylie and I’ll be taking care of you this evening.”

Before she could ask for their drink order, the third man that was in a crisp black shirt spoke first. “Waitress, steaks for the table.”

_ I have a name…and I just gave it to you! _ Rylie screamed internally, but her countenance betrayed nothing. It wasn’t like it was the first time she’d been defined solely as her occupation instead of as a person. She opened her mouth to respond, but the suspected-groom-to-be beat her to it.

“How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a béarnaise sauce?”

_ Does this man think he’s at a five-star restaurant? _ He was certainly dressed like it, but even she could appreciate someone who wanted to look good wherever they went. The smile remained on Rylie’s face despite her thoughts. “The closest thing we have to ‘filet mignon’ is the deluxe burger.”

Suit man made a face as if the word ‘burger’ itself was beneath him. “Dare I ask for your wine list?”

“We’ve got an excellent vintage house red…”

“_ House red?! _”

“It also comes in white if that’s more to your taste.”

That only seemed to cause more terror in the man. “My _ taste _ ? Why, I _ never _…”

“Sir, this is a Wendy’s,” Rylie said in a flat voice, unable to help herself when the man set it up so nicely. When silence followed instead of laughter, she shifted awkwardly. _ Tough crowd. _ She watched as the eyebrows of the man in the suit furrowed together, and she could already imagine him demanding for her manager and Kevin having the satisfaction of firing her. The man’s mouth opened, and Rylie held her breath.

“But…that’s not what the sign in front of this establishment said—”

A sharp gasp interrupted suit guy, and Rylie returned her gaze to the one in the black shirt. “Oh. My. God. I’ve read about this meme online but I never thought I’d witness it in person! Do me, do me!”

“Err…” That didn’t go the way she was expecting. It was a good thing, don’t get her wrong, but it was still throwing her for a loop. Who _ were _ these people and where did they come from? Rylie looked at denim dude, hoping he was the only sane one among them.

Denim man sighed as if wordlessly saying ‘this is why we can’t have nice things.’ “We’ll be fine with a bottle of whiskey...and four deluxe burgers.”

Rylie nodded, mentally taking down their order as she retrieved the unopened menus from the table but pausing when she realized he ordered one more than there were in their group. _ S _he locked eyes with denim man to double check the quantity. “Four, sir?”

The man nodded behind her, and Rylie turned and came face to face with someone’s chest. “Oh!” Rylie let out in shock, taking a step back reflexively. Slowly, her eyes trailed up from the layered clothing (less formal than the suit man but more dressy than the other two), taking in his gel-styled black hair to his facial features that seemed Asian mixed with _ something _ before locking eyes with him. _ Whoa, he’s _ really _ cute. _

“Sorry I’m late,” the newcomer apologized to his friends, though his gaze was still on her. “Thank you for your patience, Miss…?”

It took Rylie a moment to realize he was talking to her this time. “Uh, Rylie,” she answered less gracefully than she had hoped. _ Wonderful first impression there, Rylie. _

The man smiled, though whether it was because he was being polite or because he actually found her sudden dimness adorable was unknown (Rylie’s inner voice was lamenting that it was the former). “Charmed to make your acquaintance, Rylie.”

“Trust me, the pleasure’s all mine,” Rylie replied dreamily before stiffening when her brain caught up to what her mouth said. “I mean, it’s nice to meet you.” _ Smooth recovery. _ “Let me go put your order in. Be right back!”

Fleeing the scene with what was left of her dignity, Rylie sped walked to the kitchen and put in their food order. She took a brief moment to knock her head against the wall a couple times for her embarrassing display before she took a deep breath and headed for the bar to get their drinks.

“Let’s see, whiskey, whiskey…” she murmured to herself as she looked over their stock of liquor. In her haste to leave before she made even more of a fool of herself in front of the bachelor party, she didn’t ask for what specific whiskey they wanted. What kind of whiskey people were they? Rylie discreetly glanced back at the bachelor party’s table, analyzing them. Bourbon seemed a little tame for them, but she believed the only one of the four who could handle a single malt scotch was the one in denim. Deciding it was best if they chose, Rylie picked up three different kinds and put them on a tray along with four empty glasses.

“Hello again, gentlemen,” Rylie greeted. “Your food’s in the works. I’ve got your drink order here, but since the type of whiskey wasn’t specified I figured you guys can pick your poison.”

“Poison? You’re asking us to choose how you’re going to kill us?” the tanned man gasped as he watched Rylie place three bottles of whiskey in the middle of the table before distributing glasses to everyone.

“It’s a figure of speech, Tariq,” denim man explained, eyeing the three bottles in turn before looking up at her. His expression was hard to read, but Rylie knew she was about to be tested. “What’re our choices?”

Rylie straightened under his gaze, firm and ready with no sign of weakness; if he thought he was the first man to question her knowledge of liquor when she literally worked in a bar he would be solely mistaken. “If this is your pre-game, or if you’re new to the world of whiskey, I recommend Four Roses. It’s smooth while having none of the bite of other whiskey.”

The man in black perked up at the term he didn’t recognize. “What’s a pre-game?”

“Like a pit stop before the _ real _ party begins,” Rylie answered with a wink before continuing. “If you’re feeling a little adventurous but don’t want to jump off the deep end quite yet, there’s Johnnie Walker. It’s a blended scotch and is a nice middle road between bourbon and a single malt whiskey, like the Macallan here. Choose this if you think you can handle a real kick to your taste buds.”

Rylie gave denim dude a look, who crossed his arms and nodded appreciatively; it looked like she passed.

“What would _ you _ go with?” the cute latecomer asked her.

She tapped Johnnie Walker. “It’s the best of both worlds. But it really depends on you—”

“We’ll take it!” the hyper man in black said before anyone else could say otherwise, though no one moved to object his decision.

“Excellent choice,” Rylie said dutifully, though she couldn’t suppress the tiny bit of pride that welled up inside her for the party to trust her word enough to go with her pick. After opening the bottle for them and filling their glasses three quarters of the way full, Rylie left the bottle in the middle of the table for them to refill at their leisure and collected the other two that weren’t chosen, placing them back on the tray. “If you’d like that on the rocks, let me know, though I do think it will dilute the taste.”

The latecomer smiled that million watt smile again. “No rocks, then.”

_ He could light up the world with that smile _, Rylie thought wistfully. “I’ll be right back with your burgers.”

As Rylie walked back to the bar to return the other two bottles her manager suddenly appeared beside her. “Johnnie Walker, Rylie, really? Why didn’t you give them the Macallan when you know it costs more?” Kevin hissed at her.

“The customer chose,” Rylie said through gritted teeth as she kept a smile on her face on in case anyone was looking, “and haven’t you heard that the customer is always right?”

“I know for a fact that they asked for your opinion. You could’ve _ lied _ to sell the more expensive one. They clearly don’t know any better and they would’ve been too drunk by the end of the night to notice the bill.”

Her manager was actually the worst. Rylie pointedly refused to look at him or even give that ridiculous statement a response as she put the bottles away. A server’s word meant something to her, at least, and she wasn’t going to lie just to cheat the customer. It probably made her the worst employee in terms of selling unwanted things to customers but her integrity mattered more to her. It was another one of those things that probably should’ve gotten her fired a long time go…

“You’re just lucky that the price difference isn’t too much; less money I’m going to take out from your paycheck.”

…But then Kevin got back at her by doing things like that.

Rylie finally turned to face her manager as she clutched the now empty tray in her hand tightly. “You can’t do that!”

Kevin smirked at her. “I just did. Now you better grab their food before it gets cold and I’ll be forced to take their meal out of your paycheck too when they inevitably walk out.” He made a ‘shooing’ motion with his hand and Rylie had no choice but to do as he said, even if she was going to do it anyway.

The rest of the night was generally normal, with Kevin’s yelling at her and her co-workers normal background noise by now and the one sleazy man (there was always one) who was constantly calling her over for something just to keep her in his presence. Surprisingly, the bachelor party never got rowdy, though they certainly kept the rest of her shift interesting in the way the man in the black shirt was constantly trying to talk about pop culture with her and how Tariq (if she remembered what the one in denim called the one in the suit’s name was correctly) actually tried to eat his burger with a knife and fork.

“Can I get you guys anything else?” Rylie asked politely as she cleared the empty plates off of their table. She didn’t want to rush them but closing time was in a couple of minutes, and after spending 16 hours at work she was ready to book it out of there.

“Just a glass of water,” the man in denim asked as the cute latecomer slid out of the booth to let the one in black out; him and Rylie locked eyes and shared a smile as he sat back down.

“For the table?” she asked for clarification.

The latecomer looked down at his watch as he sat back down and frowned slightly before looking up at Tariq, who nodded. He sighed softly. “If it’s not too much trouble,” he said apologetically.

Well, there went her chances of leaving on time. Still, she couldn’t look at his handsome face and feel anything but a flutter in her heart. “Not at all.”

After delivering their water, Rylie started cleaning the rest of the tables so that she’d have less to do when the bachelor party was done. As she was finishing up wiping down the bar, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the man she had been eyeing all night. “Hey! Do you guys need a refill?”

The Asian man smiled. “Actually, I think we’re about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you...and apologize. I know we kept you late, and my friends can be...demanding.”

_ Was that why he was frowning at his watch when I brought the water earlier? I thought they were running late for something. Did he know what time we closed? _ The possibility that that thought might’ve been true left her breathless at how thoughtful that would’ve been if it was. “Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Rylie assured him. She’d definitely handled worst tables than his before.

His eyes seemed to search her face for any hint of a lie before he smiled. “I got the feeling that you could take care of yourself.”

Rylie raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, what gave it away?”

“I didn’t mean to offend. It’s just…your features are soft, but sometimes they betray your fiery spirit within,” he answered genuinely before his cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat. “Plus I can imagine it’s not easy to work here...”

“..And that’d require some backbone?” Rylie finished for him, laughing when he seemed even more embarrassed by his insinuation. Before her mind can catch up to her body, she reached out and placed a hand on his arm to comfort him, and she felt him relax under her touch. “I’m not mad, just curious as to what made you think that. You’re not wrong, and I do have a baby face; trips people up all the time.”

Realizing she was still holding onto him (it just felt so _ natural _), Rylie quickly let go and cleared her own throat. “It was kind of you to come over and apologize. It wasn’t necessary, but I appreciate it. If you guys are heading out now, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the bachelor party!”

The man took another step forward as Rylie began to turn away to get back to work. “That wasn’t the only reason I came by. As…_ unnecessary _ as it may be in your opinion, I still have an invitation I’d wish to extend to you to make up for things. If you don’t have any other plans tonight, maybe I can buy you a drink. We’re about to go to a club.”

Well, this wasn’t how Rylie was expecting her night to go, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. Maybe taking the party table would reap more benefits than she originally thought. “Oh? Which one?”

“We were hoping you might have some advice about that,” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’re not from around here.”

Rylie smiled coyly before mimicking his earlier action by searching his face for a lie and saying, “I got the feeling that you guys weren’t native New Yorkers.”

The man realized what she was doing almost immediately and decided to play along in this sudden role reversal of theirs. “Oh, what gave it away?” he said, eyebrows raised.

A grin spread across Rylie’s face before she tried to school them into a more serious expression. “No offense but I’ve never met anyone quite like you since I’ve gotten to this city, and that’s a good thing, trust me. Plus the accents were a bit of a giveaway, though what really sold it was how your friends acted. No chill whatsoever.”

“No offense taken. I’ll humbly accept the first part as a compliment. As for the rest, we’re not exactly used to…all of this,” he waved his hand out vaguely in front of him.

“New York _ can _ be pretty overwhelming for those not used to a big city.” The man looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it, so Rylie continued. “Hmm, well, if you really want to let loose, I’ve heard Kismet is the hottest club in town at the moment.”

“That sounds perfect. I know the guys want to go crazy tonight! So, does that mean you’ll join us…?” he trailed off hopefully.

“Under one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“You tell me your name. I’m not in the habit of leaving with _ complete _ strangers,” Rylie said with a smile.

The man winced slightly, and Rylie believed if he had less restraint he would’ve smacked a hand against his forehead. “Where are my manners? My name is Liam. I’ll introduce my friends once we’re outside.”

“Trust me, Liam, you have more manners in your pinky than most people do in their entire being. And that sounds like a plan! Just let me finish up here and I’ll meet you out front.”

“You’re too kind, Rylie,” Liam said, then bowed slightly before heading towards the exit.

“And you’re too modest!” Rylie called after him, cherishing the chuckle that she heard before she headed for their table to clear it. She noticed an envelope under their bill and read the neat note written on the front. “Thank you for your service tonight. This is your tip: open once you arrive safely home,” Rylie read aloud to herself before turning the sealed packet in her hands. It felt like it had some thickness to it, but it could’ve just been a bunch of dollar bills. Were they embarrassed? It wasn’t like it mattered, especially since it seemed like she was going to get a drink out of it.

“Who even puts tips in an envelope anyway?” Rylie asked herself. They continued to surprise her with their quirkiness. Shrugging, she stuffed the envelope in her apron pocket and quickly finished her closing duties before heading into the breakroom to change. _ I am so ready to get out of this uniform… _Rylie thought as she began to change into a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a chic berry purple short sleeved shirt that complimented the tone of her medium brown skin, and accessorized with a faux gold chain and black ankle boots.

Pulling at the hair tie that kept her hair up revealed that while the top half of her hair was a dark brown, from the middle down to the tips was a dark pink ombre colour, otherwise hidden by the way she had styled her up do. Rylie finger combed her hair, trying to get that sultry messy wave and parting it on her right side. With that done, she donned a black leather jacket and checked herself out in the mirror.

_ Perfect. _

Grabbing her bag, Rylie clocked out, waved by to any of her lingering co-workers and avoided her manager like the plague as she made her way outside, finding Liam and his friends waiting for her.

The guy in denim was the first to notice her as he looked up from his phone, and he did a double take as he saw her approach. “Wow,” he breathed out as his eyes subtly raked up her form until he locked eyes with her.

“Wow?” Rylie repeated as she stopped in front of him.

“I...almost didn’t recognize you,” he tried to elaborate, still at a loss for words.

“That uniform wasn’t doing you justice,” Tariq agreed with denim man’s disjointed appraisal, also eyeing her with an approving gaze.

The one in the black shirt joined his friends in crowding her, unabashedly checking her out. “Yeah, the waitress is hot.”

Rylie let out a laugh, trying to figure out if she was amused, flattered, or upset by the attention and comments. They acted as if they had never seen a woman in skinny jeans before, and while it was really nice to be seen as attractive it was also a little objectifying.

Before she could decide, there were footsteps behind her, and she turned to see Liam giving his friends a stern look. “Ahem. Her name is Rylie, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

She hummed, unsure. “The jury’s still out on that one.”

Denim man bowed his head in silent apology, while Tariq looked taken aback as he seemed to be the whole night she was waiting on them. “Are we on trial?”

“Still a figure of speech, Tariq,” denim man said.

“I _ would _appreciate being called by my name, though,” Rylie added, looking at Liam gratefully. “Thank you.”

“Right. Sorry, Rylie. I meant to say, you look lovely,” the one in the black shirt said sincerely, folding his right arm across his stomach and bending slightly at the hip rather regally before standing up and clapping his hands together. “Now let’s get this party going!”

“Before we go, I did promise to introduce you to everyone. This is Drake,” Liam named as he gestured towards the man in denim, “Maxwell,” the one in the black shirt gave a wave, “and Tariq,” Liam finished as he gave the one in the suit a pat on the shoulder.

Rylie gave a wave back to the group. “Nice to meet you all, officially.”

Drake crossed his arms, eyeing her with a more calculating look than before. “So she’s our tour guide now?”

Rylie frowned slightly. _ Well, isn’t he a ray of sunshine. _ Liam had made it sound like everyone was on board with her coming along. If that wasn’t the case she wasn’t going to insert herself into their bachelor party. “It’s okay, I can go. I can tell when I’m not wanted.”

“Please stay,” Liam beseeched her softly before facing Drake squarely. “Rylie was kind enough to agree to show us around. She’s doing us a favour, so play nice.”

The two of them held gazes for a while, having some sort of silent conversation before Drake looked away mumbling something that sounded like ‘masochist’. “Don’t go,” Drake sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We’d be grateful for your assistance.”

“Apology accepted,” Rylie said, smiling innocently when Drake’s head snapped towards her.

“I didn’t apologize—”

She began going up and down the balls of her feet and batting her eyes at him sweetly, beaming as Drake realized he couldn’t argue with her. With a grumble, he turned and walked away with Tariq and Maxwell following after him, the latter’s laugh reaching her ears.

“Well since the plan is still a go, I’ll just order us an Uber—” Rylie started as she pulled out her phone.

“Actually,” Liam said, gently placing a hand atop hers that was holding the phone, “we already have a ride.”

He motioned her forwards, and Rylie walked towards the direction the others had gone to see a limo waiting around the corner. “Wow,” Rylie said with a whistle. “You guys really went all out for this bachelor party, eh?”

She missed Liam’s grimace, only turning when his fingers lightly touched her elbow in order to get her attention. “The guys wouldn’t have it any other way. If you could tell me where the club is, I’ll inform the driver.”

After showing the driver the location from the map off her phone, Liam and Rylie climbed into the back with the others before the driver closed the door behind them and got into the front seat.

“So…” Rylie began a few minutes into the drive. “What made you guys choose New York for your bachelor party instead of like…Las Vegas?”

Drake frowned. “Too crowded.”

“Too hot.” Tariq needlessly adjusted his suit.

“Too tempting. We’d definitely get into some sort of trouble there,” Maxwell shivered as scenarios went through his head.

“‘_ We _’?” Drake raised an eyebrow at him.

“You guys _ do _ seem the type that’ll somehow recreate ‘The Hangover’,” Rylie mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“‘_ You guys _ ’?” Drake repeated again, as if to stress that _ he _ wasn’t going to be sucked into their hypothetical mess.

Maxwell nodded at Rylie, ignoring Drake. “Right?! Besides, it was Liam’s idea to come to this city.”

Rylie moved her gaze to him, curious, and Liam chuckled good-naturedly. “I was afraid that what happens in Vegas may not _ stay _ in Vegas,” he half-joked. There was a moment of hesitation as he glanced at his friends before he leaned in towards Rylie slightly. “Besides, we never would have met if we hadn’t come to New York. Perhaps it’s—.”

“Kismet,” the driver announced as the limo slowed to a stop, and Rylie felt her face heat up at the perfect timing and double meaning of the word.

Liam seemed to flush as well, but his gaze was still steady on her as he whispered, “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

Rylie swallowed. “I never took you to be a _ pun _ guy,” she said, playing on how ‘pun’ and ‘fun’ sounded alike, and willed her heart to slow. She was _ not _ going to fall for someone she’d never see again. _ Don’t do it Rylie. _

“It seems like we have that in common,” Liam observed as the door opened and his friends piled out. Liam got out as well before bending down to look at her, holding a hand out. “Shall we?”

Smiling, Rylie accepted his help out of the limo, and the group made their way to the back of the line into the club as the limo drove away to park until called upon again. It was perhaps only a ten minute wait, but she could hear snippets of Maxwell, Tariq and Drake going back and forth about ‘waiting’ and being able to ‘skip the line’ and something about ‘stop being babies’ the whole time.

Unsurprisingly to Rylie, once they got to the front of the line she was carded, as was Maxwell, and the group laughed as Tariq insisted that his ID be checked as well. As soon as they were inside, though, the guys immediately headed for the dance floor like the music was a siren song calling to them.

“Time to party!” Maxwell yelled as he shimmed to the middle of the action.

“No one wants to see your running man, Maxwell,” Drake teased as even he seemed to loosen up with the beat.

“You there! Who do we talk to for bottle service?” Tariq called out to a passing server.

“Yeah, sure, we’ll get a table for the group, you’re welcome!” Rylie called after them as Liam chuckled beside her.

“Thank you for bringing us here,” Liam said as they were seated at a table on the sidelines of the dance floor. “Looks like the guys are having fun already.”

There was something about how Liam said it that drew Rylie’s attention to him. He looked content, but it seemed that it was more out of his friends’ happiness than his own. She returned her gaze to his friends on the dance floor. “I bet you’re used to putting everyone else first.”

Liam turned towards her, startled. “And why would you say that?”

Rylie shrugged nonchalantly, but she chose her words carefully in case he took it the wrong way. “I can tell. I’m good at reading people.” She could see him patiently looking at her from the corner of her eye, expecting her to elaborate. She took a deep breath and plunged in. “You said ‘the guys are having fun’, which suggests that you don’t consider yourself a part of said group that’s having a blast. Plus, you are _ here _ instead of out _ there _ on the dance floor with them.” Rylie turned towards him, relieved that he didn’t seem upset by what she said. “So, forget about your friends for a minute. What about _ you _ ? Do _ you _ like it here?”

To her surprise, Liam actually gave her question some thought. “What I’m enjoying most is the company. And I believe I owe you a drink...So what’ll the lady have?”

Rylie gave him a look that said that she was not impressed by his deflection. “So that’s a no,” she answered directly for him, but smiled at the implication that she was a part of making it worthwhile for him. “But I’m glad I make up for it.” Rylie picked up the drink menu and looked through it. “Hmm, I think I’ll have a flaming cocktail.”

“Let’s make that two,” Liam said as he lifted a hand to signal for service.

A few minutes later their drinks were delivered, and Liam carefully handed Rylie a drink before picking up his own. “Careful. We’re playing with fire here…” Liam warned.

Part of Rylie wondered if Liam meant more than just the drinks, and figured she was overthinking things. “That’s what makes it fun!” Rylie said as she raised her glass. “To enjoying company.”

Liam smiled as he also lifted his glass. “Cheers.”

They clinked their glasses together before they both blew out the fire from their drinks and drank.

“Mmmm, this is good. Thank you, Liam. I guess this makes us even.”

Liam stilled for a moment before he looked down, thinking. “Hmm…you’re right. Now I’ll have to find some other excuse to get you to stay.”

Rylie felt her face heat up again and she reached over to place a hand on Liam’s knee so he’d see it and look up at her. “You don’t need an excuse. Turns out...I’m having fun. Clubs aren’t really my scene, and I thought I’d be dead tired after a 16 hour shift but you, and your friends…it’s like you give me energy, give me life.” She laughed at how cheesy that must’ve sounded, but it did finally make Liam look up at her. Her eyes sparkled with how in awe he was, inadvertently proving her point. “I guess there _ is _ something to having good company that could make anything better.”

“I’m very happy to hear that.” Liam laughed as Rylie tried to wave off his comment, squeezing the hand that was still on his knee. “Honestly. Well, not about you working for 16 hours, that seems…excessive, but…Hanging out with you is the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

“Yikes! I mean, that’s sweet of you to say, but as _ amazing _ as I am I think that means you haven’t really been enjoying yourself very much if I’m the highlight of your trip.”

Liam let out a sigh, sitting back in his seat as he gently swirled his glass, contemplatively watching the liquid swish in a circular motion. “It’s been wonderful, but there’s something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here…”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s...well...” Liam laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Rylie remembered him doing it back at the bar, too; it seemed to be something he did when he was embarrassed. “You’re probably going to think it’s silly, but I’ve always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty...It wasn’t really in the guys’ plan, so we just never got around to it. And now it’s my last day here...I don’t mean to sound so ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They’ve done their best, but I’m not in the mood to celebrate.”

Rylie froze in shock as the entirety of what Liam had said hit her. She must’ve stayed that way for some time, because after a while Liam looked up from his drink and leaned forward in his seat towards her, a worried expression on his face. “Rylie?”

Rylie blinked and looked at him, attempting to smile. “Yeah, no, hi, I’m here. Sorry. There’s just…_ a lot _ to unpack in what you said. I…didn’t realize this is _ your _ bachelor party.” Aside from the fact that she had assumed the husband-to-be was Tariq, with the way Liam had been acting towards her she thought… _ But maybe it was all in my head. _ Still, she shouldn’t have been surprised; it should’ve been obvious that someone as great as Liam was already taken. Besides, she told herself not to fall for him, and now she had a _ really _ good reason not to.

_ Nothing’s changed. _

The next time Rylie smiled, it was more genuine. “Congratulations.”

It was Liam’s turn to fail miserably at looking happy. “If you knew the whole story, you might not congratulate me so quickly.”

Rylie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Oh?”

“I actually don’t know who I’m going to marry yet...only that I’ll have to pick my fiancée by the end of the year.”

“Okay…” Rylie said slowly. “What does that even mean? This sounds like a cross between an arranged marriage and ‘The Bachelor’.”

Liam seemed to struggle internally over something before he said, “The truth is, Rylie...I’m the Crown Prince of Cordonia.”

Rylie choked on the drink she had just taken a sip of. “You’re a _ prince _?” she coughed out. “Am I being Punk’d right now?”

“I’m unsure of what a ‘Punk’d’ is but I can assure you that I’m telling you the truth.”

“Like you’ve been telling the truth up until now?” Rylie retorted, but her voice had less of a bite than it could have as she was distracted by the first part of what Liam had said. “But…it all makes sense now. The pop culture references and the wine, the way you guys act and the reaction to my clothes…all sort of fits with the sheltered court life, right? I believe you, Liam…if that is your real name,” Rylie joked lightly, a small smile on her face.

Liam let out a sigh of relief that she not only believed him, but wasn’t terribly mad at him, too. “It is, I promise.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I mean, if you didn’t trust me or thought I was a threat you wouldn’t have invited me out with you guys in the first place. Or why tell me at all? You could’ve gone back to… Cordonia?” At Liam’s nod, Rylie continued, “And I would be none the wiser. Just…why?”

Liam clasped his hands together and looked down at them as he tried to find the words to explain. “I_ do _ trust you, which is crazy and scary and _ right _ all at once. That’s why I told you; I felt you deserved the truth, especially since you also put your trust in me by being here. As for why I wasn’t more upfront with you…” Liam moved his gaze back to her.

“I’m not normally allowed to go around without the Royal Guard, and I was only allowed out on the condition that I kept my identity a secret. But perhaps more than that, just for one day, I wanted to be free. I’m very aware that I have a duty to the monarchy. I’ve never known anything else.”

“Oh, Liam, I’m so sorry.” Rylie reached out and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her. “Your secret is safe with me. I guess living the fairy tale life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, huh?” As she pulled away, she gasped. “And I gravely underestimated you putting other people first; you literally put an entire _ country _ of people before yourself.”

Liam laughed softly. “Being royal isn’t as bad as I just made it sound, it’s just not as devoid of responsibilities or one party after another like people think it is. But I wouldn’t trade it in for anything in the world.”

“Spoken like a true prince,” Rylie teased.

Liam smiled. “But what about you? You could be anything, do anything. What drives you, Rylie?”

“Being a peasant is not a walk in the park either, or have you forgotten my 16 hour shift? But…I’m sort of doing what I want now, in a way. I want to see the world. Cover the earth before it covers me, you know?”

“Where have you been so far?”

“Here.” At Liam’s confused look, Rylie laughed. “You’re not the only one who isn’t a native New Yorker. I’m actually from Canada. I went to university here and then once I graduated I just…never left. I’m saving up, and one day I’m going to see everything. The Northern Lights, the Eiffel Tower, Machu Picchu…there’s so many different people to meet, different cultures to immerse myself in...”

The look Liam got sometimes when he looked at her was back again, like he couldn’t believe she was real. “That’s beautiful, Rylie.”

Suddenly, Maxwell’s voice drifted over to them from the dance floor, and they spotted the guys still out there, now mingling with the other club-goers. “Come on, Drake. Show off those moves!”

“Another bottle of champagne!” Tariq yelled. “Who knew we’d find a decent vintage here?”

“Looks like your friends are having fun,” Rylie commented.

“Good. I’m happy for them. They deserve to have fun... Tomorrow, it’s back to Cordonia for the start of the social season.” Liam looked about as somber as he sounded.

Rylie frowned. She had no idea what Cordonia’s social season consisted of, but she was pretty sure what Liam would be going through would be worse than his friends. After all, _ he _ was the one that seemed to have a deadline for a marriage to someone he didn’t even know yet. _ If anyone deserves to have fun on their final night of freedom, it’s Liam. _ And she was going to give it to him. A plan was already forming in her mind. “But it’s not tomorrow yet…”

It was almost as if Liam could hear that she was up to something from the tone of her voice. “What are you suggesting?” he asked, equal parts intrigued and dubious.

“You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Let’s do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour. Best view in town.”

“Right now?” Liam checked his wristwatch. “But it’s way past midnight. Won’t all the tours be closed?”

Rylie picked up her phone to also check the time. “Oh...right. I forgot how late it’s gotten.” She paused only for a second before she unlocked her phone and began texting someone. “In that case...you’re lucky I can cash in a favour.”

“A favour?” Liam repeated as she watched her work, noise chiming from her phone every few seconds. “And just like that, you can get us on a tour boat after midnight to see the Statue of Liberty?”

“Well, maybe a few favours, actually, but I have some friends who owe me. It won’t be easy, but I know this is important to you, so...” With a flourish of taps, Rylie lowered her phone and grinned at him. “Let’s go!”

Liam blinked and looked up as Rylie got to her feet. “Right now?” he said again, still thrown over the fact that she would go through all this trouble just for him.

“It’s only getting later every minute we wait. Besides,” Rylie glanced back at the dance floor and his friends who were still partying hard. “It looks like the guys are busy enough. I bet they won’t even notice you’re gone; they haven’t come by our table since we got here.”

Liam seemed to mull over that fact for a bit, but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he kept his eyes on her. “You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“Nope,” Rylie said, popping the ‘p’.

With a nod, Liam got to his feet. “Then I happily surrender to your demands.”

“Wait, really?” It was Rylie’s turn to be shocked as she looked up at him. She had hoped he would agree, but after hearing all the limitations he had she wasn’t sure he could.

Liam laughed at her surprised reaction. “Well, I _ will _ have to let the guys know that we’re going, but I can do that _ after _ we’ve already left. Besides, I’m finding it hard to say no to you, but even more than that, I’m finding that I don’t _ want _ to.”

Rylie’s heart swelled and she knew she was a goner no matter how much her brain was trying to tell her not to. _ Scratch that, _ everything’s _ changed. _ She was going to be heartbroken in the morning, but that was a problem for her future self. She was going to enjoy this moment right now until her proverbial carriage turned into a pumpkin. “Then let’s get going.”

After settling their tab, Rylie took Liam’s hand and led the way out of the club. “Now,” she started to explain as they walked, “we _ will _ have to take an Uber this time, but that’s only so that the limo’s free if your friends want to come get you. We’ll tell your driver where we’re going so he’ll know where to bring them.”

As they stopped by the curbside, Liam squeezed her hand. “Rylie, that’s so incredibly thoughtful of you.” Rylie shrugged as if it was nothing even though it meant so much to him.

“I’m not here to cause an international incident,” she teased. “Just let your driver know it’ll be at the corner of Old Fulton and Furman Street. I’ll order the Uber now.”

Not long after Liam had called to tell his driver the plan and texted his friends where he had gone and instructions on how to reach him, their Uber arrived and a short ride later they were getting out at the intersection she had mentioned. It was a short walk from there to the docks, the twinkling lights from Manhattan greeting them across the water from where they stood.

“…And here we wait,” Rylie said as she folded her arms atop the wooden railing that lined the docks.

Liam mimicked her movements as he stood beside her, his arms just a few inches from touching her own. “For?”

“For the magical boat I’ve summoned just for you.”

“No magic carpet tonight?”

“I’m afraid my monkey’s currently taking it for a joy ride.”

The two of them looked at each other and laughed, though while Rylie returned her gaze to the skyline Liam kept his eyes on her. “Not a bad view…” he murmured, tracing every line of her face as if to commit her vision to memory.

“Yeah, I like how—” Rylie stopped as she turned back towards Liam and found him still staring at her. “Oh, that’s so cheesy,” she teased.

Liam smiled, unashamed that he was caught looking. “Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Feeling a blush creep up her cheeks, Rylie elbowed him lightly. “I’d say the same but I feel like you hear that from enough people already. Don’t want your head getting too big for your crown.”

Liam laughed before he shrugged. “Perhaps, but it’s an empty compliment coming from them. I feel like it’d actually be true, actually mean something, if it came from you.”

Rylie swallowed. “Then…I think I have the best view in the whole city right now.” He smiled, and she thought she had gone blind for a second. “You could definitely light up all of New York with that smile for sure. I’ve been thinking that all night.”

It was Liam’s turn to blush, and he ducked his head down as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I…thank you, Rylie.”

“Y-yeah, of course, no problem.” Rylie cleared her throat before spinning around so that her back was leaning against the railing instead. “Now, I’m dying to know why you’re so eager to see the Statue of Liberty.”

He lifted his head to look at her again. “Can’t you guess?”

She knew what the Statue of Liberty was supposed to mean, and though she never thought it’d apply to him, it also did in the most basic way. “…Because she symbolizes freedom.”

Liam nodded before he looked out towards Manhattan. “Freedom is something that I’ve always wanted. But I’ve always known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire.”

It was one thing to see this dilemma in movies, where it was only a speedbump in the overall story and things eventually all worked out by the end credits, but it was another to actually know someone in real life going through the exact same issues and not being able to just circumvent it as easily because real lives were at stake. Still, Rylie couldn’t help but wish there was something Liam could do about his situation. “But you’re the prince. Can’t you do what you want, at least some of the time?”

Liam let out a hollow laugh and shook his head. “As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house and all of Cordonia. It’s something I’ve never been allowed to forget. No matter how badly I might want to.” He looked back at her for one long moment before turning away again.

Rylie’s heart ached for him. She hated seeing others in pain and not being able to help them. “Liam…”

She reached out to touch his arm, but before she could there was a loud blast of a horn. They both looked out across the water and noticed a tour boat pulling up.

“There’s our ride,” Rylie announced, glancing back at Liam to check if he was okay. He gave her a weak smile and a nod and she led them down the ramp to where the boat was waiting.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” the man tying the boat to shore said as he caught sight of Rylie.

Rylie grinned and gave him a tight hug. “Paul, long time no see! And Chris, miss you!” She waved at the captain who stood by the steering wheel, waving back. “Spending all your time out on the water instead of on land, it’s no wonder I never see you.”

“You only have yourself to blame for that. I wouldn’t even have this gig if it weren’t for you.”

“And soon we’ll have a boat thanks to you, too,” Chris yelled from the bridge.

“Really? They agreed to sell it to you guys? That’s fantastic!”

“Hell yeah! But we could be here ‘till the sun rises catching up, and that’s not what you’re here for.” Paul not-so-subtlety raised his eyebrows towards Liam.

“Ah, that’s right! Paul, Chris, this is Liam. Liam, Paul and Chris.” Rylie introduced, taking a step back as the men waved and shook hands and exchanged ‘nice to meet you’.

“You must be something special if Rylie’s going all out on a first date,” Paul commented as he moved to guide him on board but Liam waved him off, expertly getting on before turning to offer a hand to help Rylie.

“We’re not—”

“I’m not—”

Rylie and Liam looked at each other as they spoke at the same time before laughing.

“Well, he _ is _ special,” Rylie said as she took Liam’s hand and stepped onto the boat.

“You’re still too kind,” Liam insisted.

“And you’re still too modest,” Rylie countered, and Paul laughed at their antics.

“You two are so cute. Now, I would be a horrible tour operator if I didn’t offer commentary during our trip, if you are so inclined to accept.”

Liam and Rylie glanced at each other and she shrugged. “It’s your call.”

“The boat ride alone is already so much, I couldn’t possibly ask for more,” Liam declined politely.

“Besides, I didn’t cash in all my favours just to owe _ you _ one,” Rylie joked, trying to help Liam feel less guilty.

“It would’ve been on the house, thank you very much, but I can tell when people are trying to get rid of me for some alone time,” Paul winked before he clapped to signal Chris. “We’ll be heading off shortly, enjoy your trip!”

“Thank you,” Liam and Rylie chorused together even as Rylie rolled her eyes at the ‘alone time’ comment.

“Shall we?” she said to Liam before leading the way towards the starboard side of the ship where the Statue of Liberty would be seen.

As they settled into a spot and the boat began moving, Liam spoke. “As bad as this is going to sound, a part of me didn’t think you’d pull this off.”

Rylie laughed. It did sound a little bad, but she wasn’t too surprised. If she didn’t know herself she’d have thought the same thing. “Oh, savage! You just don’t know me very well.”

“You’re right,” Liam admitted earnestly, turning towards her, “But I’d like to fix that. You’re fascinating, Rylie. Why are you doing this for me?”

“You seemed like you needed it,” Rylie said simply, as if she hadn’t just moved heaven and earth to make sure he saw the Statue in the last few hours he had left in the country. But for her, it _ was _ that simple. Liam was someone in need, she had the means to help him, so she did.

“That’s..._ so _ sweet of you. To be honest, no one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Really?” Rylie snorted. “Come on, you’re a prince. I bet people do things for you all the time.”

“I know what you’re thinking; I _ do _ get all the perks that come with being royalty. But it’s a lot like their compliments, given in hopes of getting something else in return because they see my crown before they see the person beneath it. No one’s ever seen me as just... _ me _. No one’s ever listened to me the way you do. No one’s ever come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true.”

“Liam...how could I _ not _ see you? How can I not see the man who was first to call me by my name instead of by my job description? Or the man who personally came to apologize on behalf of his friends and then goes and puts said friends’ wants above his own at his own bachelor party? _ Those _ qualities are what makes you amazing, Liam, not your crown, and that’s someone who deserves happiness just like everyone else.”

“Rylie…”

“So, what else do you dream about? Maybe I can go two for two.”

Liam smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He moved his gaze back towards the swirling mist around them. “Finding someone. Someone who can be the queen that Cordonia needs.”

“And...also someone you fall in love with, right?” Rylie added when it became obvious he wasn’t going to.

Liam was actively trying not to look at her now. “That’s never been part of the criteria that the Cordonian Council uses.”

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t have both, Liam.”

“...Love is one luxury I cannot afford, _ especially _ as a prince,” he whispered, so low that Rylie wasn’t even sure he had said anything.

Before she could ask him, they felt the boat slow down and the mists dramatically begin to part revealing the Statue of Liberty. Liam made a noise that suspiciously sounded like a gasp at the site of it, and Rylie found herself more captivated watching his reaction to that Statue than the Statue itself (and not only because she’d seen it thousands of times already). “So, what do you think?”

Liam’s eyes were alit with wonder. “_ Magnificent. _ I’ve heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer feel. Whether it’s ink splatters on a canvas or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you.”

“And?”

“And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible.” He finally looked back at her, practically glowing from the inside out. “Thank you for this moment, Rylie. This feeling...this means more to me than you could ever know.”

“Liam…”

“I want you to know that I admire you. Your adventurous spirit. The way you follow your heart.”

It hurt to hear how resigned he sounded about his situation and she mourned how it sounded like he was saying goodbye not only to her, but to this part of him that was able to be free for just a few hours. A lack of privacy, a lack of freedom...being born royal came at such a high cost without the chance to decide if you even wanted it. But surely not being able to choose that one person you can be _ you _ with, having to kill a part of yourself to live that life...that was too much of a sacrifice.“You can live that way too.” Rylie hoped speaking it out into the universe would make it real.

Liam shook his head sadly. “If only. My whole life I’ve prepared myself to do what’s best for Cordonia.”

If this was the last moment Liam was going to have as a free man, it was going to end on a high note. “Well, we’re not in Cordonia now…” 

Rylie looked up and locked eyes with him and Liam felt himself being drawn down towards her, helpless as he surrendered to her gravitational pull. There was only a moment of hesitation as their lips hovered over one another before they kissed deeply. Her hands clutched desperately to the front of his jacket as both of his hands cupped her face, one hand eventually drifting down to the small of her back to press her closer towards him as they continued to kiss. 

As the need for oxygen began to make itself known Rylie pulled away, but Liam, unable or unwilling to part from her, stayed close by, leaning his forehead against hers as they both gasped for air.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” Liam said breathlessly, still recovering.

“I try,” Rylie said with just as much difficulty.

Liam closed his eyes and gently rubbed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss. “I’m glad to have met you, Rylie,” he spoke against her lips. “I’ll never forget this night…”

Rylie gave him a small smile. “Even when you’re surrounded by beautiful women going on group dates to private beaches?”

“Especially then,” he promised before pulling back to look at her properly. “How did you…?”

“I did watch _ one _ season of ‘The Bachelor’; figured it was close enough to whatever you’ll be doing,” she joked.

Liam chuckled, wrapping an arm around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. He placed a kiss atop her head, and together they enjoyed the rest of the boat ride in comfortable silence, basking in each other’s company until they were once again back at shore.

“All right lovebirds! That concludes our tour. I hope you enjoyed the ride,” Paul said as the two of them approached him by the edge of the boat as he secured it to the docks.

“It was everything I could have ever dreamed of and more,” Liam praised, shaking his hand. “Thank you.”

“We really appreciate it,” Rylie started, but Paul raised a hand up to stop her from continuing.

“Don’t mention it. What’re friends for? Just don’t be a stranger no more!”

Rylie smiled at Paul before giving him another hug. “I won’t.”

After Liam climbed out of the boat he helped Rylie up, and with their hands intertwined they made their way through the docks and along the sidewalk towards the street.

“Liam!”

Ahead, at the corner where they had told the driver to drop the guys off, was Drake, who had both hands cupping his mouth to amplify his voice and was now lowering them as he saw he had grabbed their attention. Close behind him stood Maxwell, who raised a hand to wave. Tariq stood by the waiting limo, one hand braced against the side as he leaned on it.

Liam and Rylie waved back with their free hand before slowing to a stop a small distance away so they could have some privacy.

“Looks like your ride is here,” Rylie said.

“You mean _ our _ ride. We can drop you off—” At the shake of Rylie’s head, Liam stopped speaking.

“I think it’s best if we parted ways here,” she said as she let go of his hand, feeling empty and cold the moment she did.

“Rylie—”

“It’d be suspicious if I got dropped off by a limo in my neighbourhood.”

“Who’s going to see at this time of night?”

“New York’s the city that never sleeps, remember? Do you really want to risk it?”

Liam did, Rylie could tell from the look in his eyes, but she could also see the internal struggle going on in his head between the logic of her words and what his heart wanted to do. She pushed further, knowing it was in his best interest to let her go.

“I can handle myself, remember? Besides, I think you’ve got bigger things to worry about than me.”

“A prince can multi-task, you know.” Despite his argument Liam sighed, conceding as he always seemed to do with her. “But at the risk of me not only underestimating you yet again but also being called a liar, I trust you to get home safely.”

“You too.”

Liam nodded, knowing she meant Cordonia and not his hotel room.

“And I want you to know that I’m glad I met you too, Liam. I’ll never forget _ you _ .” Rylie couldn’t help but laugh at how she was mimicking the words he had told her on the boat, mirroring the way they had copied each other back at the bar. _ That felt like ages ago. _At Liam’s small smile, she knew he was making the connection too. “And hey, if you televise your wedding like all the other popular royals do I will definitely tune in.”

That made Liam laugh, and he shook his head at her ability to do that even now. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Please tell your friends that it was nice meeting them.”

“I’m sure the feeling is mutual.”

“I dunno, Grumpy Cat might be a tough sell.”

Confused, Liam turned around at Rylie’s head nod to see Drake frowning at them now and he had to stifle another laugh. “I don’t think that nickname will help you.”

“I said what I said. Oh! Tell Maxwell I said that, he’ll be sad he missed it.”

“I will.” His smile faded, and he was somber once more. “Goodbye, Rylie.”

Rylie hated goodbyes so instead she said, “Take care, Liam.”

Liam bowed his head and made his way towards his friends. She waved as each of them got into the limo, lowering her hand to wrap her arms around herself as they drove away. She stood there until she could no longer see their taillights, just as a tower bell in the distance rang, signaling a new hour, the end of their fairytale night.

Rylie let out a breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding.

“I hope you find your happily ever after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening lyrics are from “Say You Won’t Let Go” by James Arthur.


	2. First Intermission: My Wish For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered why the guys didn't join Liam and MC at the table in the club, and why it was Drake that had stayed with Maxwell the following morning. Those thoughts are the inspiration behind this first intermission!
> 
> I've put in some foreshadowing to some future plot points, hope I didn't make them too obscure lol

**First Intermission: My Wish For You**

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

“Tell me why we can’t go sit with them again?”

Drake will admit that he had enjoyed himself when they had first come in—the club had the atmosphere of a Beaumont Bash, which he liked because it wasn’t a fancy ball, but without the pretentiousness, which their parties always had because they were _still_ all rich, entitled people underneath it all.

However, he was never a party goer to begin with nor was he a robot who could dance the night away without pause. He wanted to sit down by the sidelines with his small group of friends and drink some whiskey while he relaxed. Every time he tried to look around for where Liam went off to, though, Maxwell would distract and otherwise prevent him from doing so. Either Maxwell had a good reason for stopping him or he was up to something, and Drake was going to find out what it was.

“I—I never said we couldn’t! Just…aren’t you having fun? The drinks are flowing,” Maxwell gestured towards Tariq who was in deep conversation with the bottle server, “And the women are beckoning!” As discreetly as Maxwell could, he jerked his head to the trio of ladies who were dancing nearby them.

When Drake locked eyes with one of them they winked at him and he gave them what he hoped was a smoldering look before returning his gaze to Maxwell. “I hate to admit that I am having fun, but it’s not like this is all going to go away if I sit down for five minutes.”

Drake tried to side-step him to search the tables for Liam but Maxwell got in his way again. “Okay, maybe you’re right, but _I _might get into trouble while you’re gone. You know I can go from zero to sixty like that.” Maxwell snapped his fingers.

_Several _first-hand experiences could attest to the validity of that, and if Drake was honest with himself it was half the reason he was still out there on the dance floor with them. He was always protective of his friends—something he liked to think he got from his father—but sometimes Maxwell needed…special attention lest he drag them all into a mess Drake couldn’t pull them out of. But Maxwell was an adult, and he wasn’t his keeper.

And he just_ really_ needed a break.

“Well good thing Tariq’s here to keep you company,” Drake offered, clapping him on the shoulder.

Maxwell gave him a deadpan look and Drake slowly removed his hand awkwardly. _Okay, maybe that was a weak excuse. _They both knew that Tariq would either crumble under the pressure of trouble or bolt in the other direction…or crumble _and then _bolt in the other direction.

“Look, Maxwell, I’m not your babysitter or your bodyguard. If you really don’t think you can handle yourself for _five minutes_ I’ll keep you in my line of sight, okay? If worse comes to worst I promise I’ll bail you out of jail.”

“You’re a true friend, Drake,” Maxwell said, placing a hand over his heart as if he was touched by Drake’s words. Still, even as he said that he moved to block Drake’s way again. “But maybe if you could stay just _a little_ while longer…”

Drake frowned and crossed his arms. “Okay, what are you up to, Maxwell?” Maxwell opened his mouth to protest, but Drake continued before he could make a sound. “Don’t bullshit me. Your excuse was good but not _that _good. And you’re being way too persistent, even for you. So spill.”

Maxwell raised both hands up in surrender and took a couple of steps back; it was times like this he was reminded why he was glad Drake was on his side…most of the time. His mind wandered to a _very_ likely scenario where Drake would probably wipe the Beaumont name off the face of the earth but he was pulled back to the present as Drake took a step towards him, closing the distance he created. “Look, it’s not what you think…or maybe it _is_ what you think but it’s a good thing!”

“Maxwell…” Drake’s tone held a not-so-subtle hint of a warning.

“I—oh!”

Drake noticed Maxwell was staring at something behind him, and when he turned to follow his gaze Drake saw Liam and Rylie wrapped in a tight embrace. At Maxwell’s small cheer, Drake whirled back around to face him. “You’re trying to hook them up? _That’s _why you’re keeping me from going over there?”

“It’s not that I think you’d kill the vibe…_too much_…but who would want to interrupt that?”

Drake frowned as he watched Liam laugh. “Uh, me. I would very much like to interrupt that right now.”

Maxwell looked up at him with a mix of shock and horror. He had thought for sure that Drake would join him on his quest once he realized what he was up to. “_Wha_t?! Why?”

“You can’t honestly think getting them together is a good idea.”

“Again, _why_?”

Drake crossed his arms. “First of all, Liam’s not even a one night stand kind of guy, which I know you know about him. Which means you’re trying to get them _together_, which is incredibly cruel to the both of them considering we’re _leaving tomorrow_ to get him _engaged_ to _someone else_.”

It was Maxwell’s turn to frown now. “It doesn’t have to be ‘someone else’…” he mumbled.

Drake snorted. “Right, because the court will really let some random woman from New York come in to vie for their future king’s hand in marriage. And what if she’s some gold digger? She’s a stranger, who would vouch for her? Then if she somehow managed to get in she has no idea what she’s in for with those people. She wouldn’t last one day.”

_Vouch for her…_ A plan began to form in Maxwell’s head. “Apart from Olivia, Liam knows those women about as well as Rylie…maybe even less than now. And do you really think they want to be the next queen just out of the goodness of their hearts, that their families don’t want the prestige that’d come from getting their daughters hitched? I bet she’s tougher than you think.”

“Why are you defending her?”

“Why are you attacking her?”

“I’m not—” Drake cut himself off as he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He had to admit Maxwell had a point, but this wasn’t some fairytale; Liam couldn’t ditch it all to follow his heart like his brother did. _And I’ve seen firsthand what court will do to someone who doesn’t belong…_

There was a tense silence for a few moments before Maxwell shifted awkwardly. “Look, they’re both adults, they can make their own decisions. And Liam wouldn’t lead her on, either; you know that, too. Just…give him one night. One night out of the rest of his life.”

Drake looked back at Liam and Rylie, saw how in awe and happy and _himself_ he was with her, and sighed in defeat. “_Fine_. But if this backfires—”

“Heads will roll, specifically mine, I got it!” Maxwell interrupted him excitedly before starting to dance again and beckoning him to do the same. “Come on, Drake. Show off those moves!”

“Another bottle of champagne!” Tariq yelled as he sauntered over to them, swinging the empty bottle in his hand as he danced. “Who knew we’d find a decent vintage here?”

Drake lost track of time as he drank and danced with his friends (and a couple of women), but eventually he _seriously_ needed to sit down for a breather. After swearing on a kraken that he wouldn’t go over to Liam and Rylie’s table, Drake sunk into a chair at a table on the opposite side of the dance floor as them.

_It wouldn’t hurt to just _look_ and check up on them, right?_ Drake asked himself as he took a sip of his champagne. Surely that wasn’t going to break his ‘contract’ with Maxwell. Discreetly, his eyes slid over to where he knew their table was…only to find it empty. Drake immediately sat up in his seat, his heart stopping for a moment. Okay, _okay_, there had to be a reasonable explanation for what was happening that didn’t involve kidnapping or injury or _death_.

As calmly as he could, Drake reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, both surprised and relieved to see a notification for one unread message from Liam. Perhaps he didn’t hear the noise over the music or feel the vibration with all his dancing. Hurriedly he opened the group chat.

_“Hey guys, before you start to panic I wanted to let you know that I am safe and sound._

_Rylie presented me with an opportunity I just could not refuse._

_And no, Drake, she did not coerce me into it.”_

Drake huffed at the callout—Liam knew him too well—before continuing to read.

_“Our location has been given to our driver; he will take you to us when you guys are ready._

_Please do not rush to leave on my account._

_I want you all to enjoy this moment. It is as much for you as it is for me._

_See you soon.”_

“Hey, you got the texts too?”

Drake looked up to see Maxwell and Tariq standing by the table, phones in hand.

“Liam, you sly dog you,” Tariq said approvingly. It was clear what he thought had happened.

“He sent it twenty minutes ago.” Maxwell looked back at the message. “Do you think that’s enough time for him?” He suddenly looked up, eyes wide, as Tariq elbowed him with a laugh. “I mean, not for _that_…at least I don’t _think_ they left for that—”

“How about we just go to the limo and meet him…wherever they went,” Drake stopped Maxwell before he finished that embarrassing sentence. “If he’s not…ready…we’ll wait.”

After paying off their tab and summoning the limo, they were on their way to the location their driver was given. Drake spent the majority of the ride questioning the driver of how Liam seemed when they spoke, whether he was ‘being held at gunpoint’, both literally _and_ figuratively. But the driver was confident that everything was on the up and up, and that Liam even looked _excited_.

Not long after that the limo slowed as they arrived at their destination, and Drake was the first to get out and take in their surroundings. Quaint little shops, darkened to show they were closed, lined both sides of the street; ahead was a pier, and to the right of the docks were the makings of a large park. In the muted quiet of the night the gentle waves of the water could be heard, but all in all there was not sight or sound of Liam or Rylie.

“What could they possibly be doing out here?” Maxwell asked as he came up beside Drake.

“Are we sure this is the right place?” Tariq questioned, and Drake approached the driver to pose the same inquiry to the driver.

“This is the location I was told to go,” the driver confirmed, and the three men mulled over what that could mean.

“Perhaps the driver was given the wrong place to throw us off? Give themselves more time alone?” Tariq suggested, his eyebrows going up suggestively.

A scowl appeared on Drake’s face, thinking something more dark than dirty, and Maxwell hurried to calm him down.

“How about we trust them, trust _Liam_,” Maxwell added, seeing Drake readying to start arguing about Rylie. “Let’s just wait here for a little while.”

Well, it wasn’t as if they had any other leads to go on. So, they waited. As they neared the ten minute mark, they noticed lights coming in from the water—a boat. And soon after that, two familiar figures could be seen walking from the docks and up the pier towards them. But they hadn’t noticed them yet, so Drake cupped his hands around his mouth as an amplifier and yelled.

“Liam!”

The couple stopped and looked towards them before waving. As they turned to each other and talked, Drake didn’t miss how they held each other’s hands.

Neither did Maxwell, who came up to clap Drake on the back. “See, have a little faith.”

Drake grumbled something, which was as close as an apology as Maxwell was going to get. “What are they doing? Why won’t they come over here?” He frowned as a minute turned into two, deepening as he saw Rylie nod at him and Liam turn to look, seemed to laugh, before they continued to chat.

“Seems like _you_ made an impression,” Maxwell teased, but before Drake could say anything Liam was heading towards them—alone.

Before they could say a word Liam spoke. “Let’s go before I change my mind.” Without breaking his stride Liam continued on to the limo and got in without looking back.

Drake and Maxwell shared a look before they followed after him, but they, along with Tariq, waved goodbye to Rylie before getting into the vehicle. Things were silent for the beginning of the ride back to the hotel, Liam gazing out of the window lost in thought, before Maxwell cleared his throat. Despite Drake’s frantic hand signals to not say a word, Maxwell said something anyway.

“So…did Rylie not want a ride home or…?”

The fisted hand that was holding Liam’s head up against the window twitched. “She believed it would bring unwanted attention towards me.”

Liam’s wording caught Drake’s attention. “Towards _you_? Not herself?” That didn’t make any sense. Why would that even be a concern? Unless… Drake gasped. “Liam, tell me you didn’t…”

Maxwell and Tariq’s gazes kept shifting between Liam and Drake, not following. “What are we missing here?” Maxwell asked them.

Liam sighed as he closed his eyes. “I told Rylie that I’m the Crown Prince of Cordonia.”

A stunned silence followed Liam’s confession.

Maxwell was once again the one to say something first. “That’s…wow. Wow, okay, that’s out there now. How did she take it?”

“About as well as you are taking _this_ news, actually.” Liam chuckled softly as he opened his eyes again and shifted to face his friends. “At least at first. Then she treated me like a normal person as if I’d never said anything. It was everything I could’ve hoped for.” _And more_, but what happened after that was between him and Rylie only.

“Well, I trust she’ll keep your secret,” Tariq said in support.

“Yeah, well I don’t,” Drake said under his breath.

“Then trust _me_,” Liam replied, hearing him despite the low voice Drake had used. Liam had always appreciated the way Drake never held back with him, but Drake had been testy where Rylie was concerned all night and Liam found it unwarranted. “She told me to pass along how much of a pleasure it was to meet everyone. I told her it was likewise; I hope I have not lied to her.”

That was the second time someone told him to trust Liam, including the man himself. Didn’t they understand that it wasn’t _Liam_ he didn’t trust? “I’m just trying to protect you, Liam.”

Liam smiled ruefully. He knew Drake was coming from a good place, which was why he usually didn’t mind when Drake got like this. “I know you are, but I don’t need you to be your father, Drake. I just want you to be my best friend.”

Drake nodded—it meant a lot to hear Liam say that, especially after hearing how his father couldn’t have the same relationship with King Constantine that Drake had with Liam— but said no more.

“So…what else did Rylie say?” Maxwell prodded after a few peaceful moments when it seemed safe to bring their waitress up again.

“Oh!” Liam perked up as he remembered—something else that did not escape Maxwell’s eyes. “Rylie told me to tell you that she said ‘I said what I said’. Does that mean anything to you?”

“_Does it mean anything to me?_” Maxwell parroted incredulously. “She’s like a walking meme enactor! I can’t believe I missed that!”

“She _did _say you’d be sad you weren’t there for it.”

“Rylie knows me so well already.”

As Drake looked out the window, much like how Liam was earlier, his friends’ voices faded into the background until all he could hear were his thoughts. He had been too vocal about Rylie without any proof. A huge part of him felt justified in his actions, but there was a small part of him that felt guilty. While he tried to reconcile his feelings one way or another, Drake wondered if there was even a point to his inner turmoil.

After all, it wasn’t as if he was ever going to see her again.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The next morning, as the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the kitchen of their suite, Drake scrolled through his phone, checking for any mention of Liam in the news or on social media. Even though running into Rylie was no longer an issue, she knew information that could blow up on them at any time. It was something best exposed while it was still fresh, but nothing yet.

_Perhaps it’s still early…?_ Drake thought as he absentmindedly reached for the coffee pot, only for another hand to grab it before him. “What—”

“I didn’t take you as someone who’d be glued to their phone,” Maxwell said as he poured himself a cup.

“And you’re usually not up until the afternoon,” Drake ribbed back. “What gives?”

“I indirectly asked first,” Maxwell grinned impishly.

Drake rolled his eyes but relented. He wasn’t going to play Maxwell’s childish games and he had nothing to hide; that would imply he was doing something wrong, which he totally wasn’t. “Just making sure no surprise scandals or hordes of paparazzi were waiting for us outside the door.”

Confusion spread across Maxwell’s face. “Why would—” Then it dawned on him. “You think Rylie sold us out, sold Liam out.” Drake’s silence was a deafening answer. “And? Did she?”

Drake was reluctant to answer as if he was almost upset that he was wrong. “…No, but that doesn’t mean she won’t in the future.”

“And pass on the perfect opportunity she had to be in the morning news? Not to mention how easy it would’ve been for her to be seen in our limo, which she _refused_ last night.” Maxwell retorted. “Just admit that you’re wrong about her, man.”

Drake stubbornly shifted against the counter he was leaning against. “That remains to be seen.”

Maxwell once again continued speaking as if Drake hadn’t said anything. “…Just as _I’ll_ humbly admit that I was totally right for choosing her!”

Drake was almost afraid to ask. “Choose her for what?”

“I’m so glad you asked! It’s actually the reason I’m up so early. I need your help.” Maxwell rubbed a finger under his nose and took a quick glance at the closed doors of Liam and Tariq’s rooms before leaning in closer to whisper to Drake. “I’ve decided to sponsor Rylie so that she can contend to marry Liam.”

Drake actually spat out his coffee. “You _what_?” he hissed as he wiped his chin and turned to glare at Maxwell. “Have you lost your mind?”

“You actually gave me the idea last night; you’re right, she wouldn’t have been allowed into court otherwise.”

“That wasn’t—” Drake shook his head as that wasn’t the point. “Why _her_?”

“Why not? We’ve proven she’s not a gold digger, and she handled us pretty well, so I think she’ll do just fine against the other nobles. But more than that…didn’t you see the way Liam lit up around her? Even just mentioning her name would bring a smile to his face. I haven’t seen him like that since…like, _ever_. That’s more than good enough for me.”

“Life isn’t that simple, Maxwell.” Drake sighed before dragging a hand down his face. “So, what exactly do you need my help with? Seems like you already figured everything out yourself.”

“I can’t do this alone, but I can’t ask Tariq! You saw how he and I acted around her; we’re totally out of our element. And I _obviously_ can’t ask Liam. You, though, she looked to you for normalcy. You can vibe with her—”

“Because we’re both commoners?” Drake finished for him, raising an eyebrow as if challenging Maxwell to argue otherwise—he didn’t. “That sounds like a ‘_you_’ problem, not a ‘_me_’ problem,” Drake dismissed as he moved towards the living room of the suite.

“I know you won’t do it for Rylie, and you probably wouldn’t do it for me, but doesn’t_ Liam_ deserve this?” Maxwell called after him, and Drake paused. “You’re his _best friend_. Don’t you want him to be happy, to at least have the _chance_ to be happy with her?”

Drake wanted nothing more than for Liam to be happy. He couldn’t think of anyone else who deserved it more, who deserved the whole world at his feet not because of his lineage, but just because of _him _as a person. _But this…_

Before Drake could answer, the door to Liam’s room opened, and Liam rubbed an eye as he yawned, coming to a stop in the space between his two friends. “I knew I heard voices out here. What’s up?”

Maxwell stared at Drake’s back for a moment longer before plastering a smile on his face as he moved his attention to Liam. “I was just saying how I’m gonna take a later flight back to Cordonia.”

That woke Liam up more than coffee could. “Oh? By yourself?”

Maxwell opened his mouth, but Drake answered before he could make a sound. “No. I’ll be with him.”

Drake didn’t understand why it had to be _Rylie_ out of everyone in the entire world, didn’t understand what it was about her that captured people so, and he didn’t think he ever would understand. But this wasn’t about him. Maybe he couldn’t take the weight of the crown off Liam’s shoulders or protect him in all the ways he wished he could, but if accompanying Rylie back to Cordonia was all he needed to do to bring happiness to his best friend, he’d do it. No question.

“We have some unfinished business left here.”

The rest was up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Tariq walks out of his room and steps into the puddle of coffee Drake had spit out. Hilarity ensues as he laments over his designer slippers.
> 
> Opening lyrics are from “My Wish” by Rascal Flatts


End file.
